Pirate's Life For Me
by CharmedSkye92
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle is engaged to a warmongering King from across the sea. Unfortunately, he has planned to have her killed in order to start a war by framing someone else for the act. After an unlikely rescue, she and her handmaiden are swept across the sea as they try to escape assassins, pirates and other ne'er-do-wellers of the open waters. Eventual Terra/Elsa
1. On the High Seas

**This has been inspired by Sora's new trailer with Pirates of the Caribbean.**

 **It will include crossovers from ROTG and Moana as well.**

* * *

A lone vessel sailed along the open seas. At the bow of the ship stood two young women in elegant gowns. The first was an immaculate beauty as fair as fresh snow. Her name was Elsa. She was the Queen of Arendelle. Being shipped off to her betrothed from across the sea in order to secure peace for her country. Despite having said yes to the arranged marriage, Elsa's heart felt cold, for she did not love the King. He was the one threatening her people. He was the one who put her in this situation in the first place.

At her side was an exotic youth with startling blue hair. Aqua. The young woman had been in service to the Kingdom of Arendelle since her childhood. Her father Eraqus had served the king and queen before his untimely death. Instead of throwing out his daughter, Aqua was taken in, raised and taught all the things the royal children were. However, she never fit in with neither the royals or the servants because of it. The royalty (Anna, Elsa and their parents) sneered at the young woman, scorned because she was an uppity servant who didn't know her place. The servants assumed she thought she was better than them, so often settled for talking about her behind her back. It was a lonely life but she only wanted to help repay the family who had given her everything.

Both looked ahead forlorn. Both were dressed in gowns of their Kingdom - Arendelle. Large elaborate things, though nothing as voluminous as the gowns they wore to celebrations or balls. Elsa's gown was black, with subtle shades of green and purple. Aqua's dress mirrored Elsa's as a sign of being Elsa's personal handmaiden. When she found out about the wedding, Aqua knew she couldn't leave Elsa to face this alone. She bid Anna her goodbyes before taking to the Queen's side. Elsa's betrothed would have to kill her if he wanted to take her away.

"Your Majesty? You should get below deck," the blue haired woman said. "The Captain says these are unsafe waters."

"Anything would be preferable to docking at our destination, Aqua."

The blue hair woman seemed likely to agree. For the blonde was engaged to be married to a cruel and vicious man named Xemnas to spare her kingdom from war. Elsa did not love Xemnas. Aqua found it quite impossible for anyone to love the man. But it was either Elsa or her younger sister Anna. Both women knew that Elsa would never allow Anna to go through that heartache. Especially since Anna was already in love with a simple peasant named Kristoff.

"I know," Aqua whispered. "You know that if I could do anything to stop it, I would but please, don't punish yourself."

Elsa sighed before turning to Aqua, a saddened smile lined the blonde's features. Her eyes were rimmed red and looked swollen from crying. Elsa had cried until she could cry no more. Aqua's heart clenched. She placed a comforting arm around Elsa and steered her to their cabin. Many others would not be able to get away with such informality as Aqua, but the two women had known each other since childhood. Aqua and her father Eraqus had lived in the palace since Aqua's youth. Her father served the royal family, and so Aqua did the same.

Their quarters had formerly been a storage room, but Elsa refused to take the Captain's quarters or make the crew give up any of their space. It wasn't as large has her bedroom at the palace but she was likely to have bigger and more elaborate things lavished on her when she was married to Xemnas. However, neither were looking forward to Elsa's 'life sentence' with the man. If anything, Elsa feared that he would dismiss Aqua, her only friend and only anchor in this new land. If she lost the other woman, then she would truly be alone.

"I think I can get you something to eat if you like," Aqua told her.

"I'm not hungry."

"You didn't eat yesterday or the day before. We have a long trip ahead and I won't let you starve yourself, Elsa."

Elsa shot Aqua an icy look. She knew Aqua was trying to help, but she wasn't in the best of moods, not even to deal with her friend's worrying. But the use of her name made her sigh. Aqua was the only one who treated her as a person and not just the Queen of Arendelle after her parents' deaths. Aqua was not afraid to call Elsa out when she was being unreasonable, just like now.

"Very well..." she sighed.

Aqua's expression softened. She lead Elsa to their shared quarters before slipping off to find Elsa something to eat. She returned not long after, with a leg of chicken, some vegetables and a goblet of wine for each of them. Elsa took the food and eyed the goblet. Even she could tell that no expense had been spared on the wine. She sighed, wishing the crew didn't feel the need to suck up to her because of her title.

"Do they always keep this on hand or is this just because we're here?" Elsa asked.

"I wouldn't know. My ship experiences are as limited as yours." Aqua said with a smile.

Elsa smiled meekly. Neither of them had ever left the kingdom before. It was frightening. The first time she would leave, would be the last time she ever saw Arendelle. They should have gotten more time to explore, to see the world before settling down to something like this. Elsa had her entire life ahead of her before this. Now she was supposed to play the role of some trophy wife. The thought burned her. She sighed and set the food aside. Aqua sighed, taking a drink of her wine, before setting it aside as well.

"Elsa..."


	2. Pirate Attack

Anything Aqua might have said was interrupted by the blast of cannon fire. Aqua's eyes had gone wide and she immediately tackled Elsa to the floor. Just in time as wood splinters and shrapnel rained down around them. The two shared a frightened look. If the pirates found out that the ship was host to the Queen of Arendelle, then they would capture her, hold her for ransom, or worse.

Under normal circumstances, the queen's vessel was guarded by other ships. An armada to keep the woman safe but Xemnas had insisted that it was better to go on a ship not bearing the flag of her kingdom and without the guard. Not only would it save on costs, but it would make it easier for her passage to his kingdom he said. It would make their boat less of a target since they had a rough go with the pirates in the area.

He thought wrong.

The handmaiden got to her feet, wincing as wood cut into the vulnerable parts of her dress. Aqua took Elsa's hand in her own and hauled the woman to her feet. They didn't have time to sit there and simper in fear. Aqua's father was the guard captain for years in the kingdom. He made sure that she knew not to freeze up when she got scared. Instead, she had to lock it away until there was time for it. Normally after whatever happened.

"Elsa, we have to hide." she insisted.

"They're attacking the ship!" Elsa whispered. "Where could we possibly go?"

"Anywhere but here."

They raced out of Elsa's room, finding water in the hallways. The ship lurched and started to lean towards one side. Aqua grabbed the queen to help keep her upright. They both felt their hearts racing in their chest as they realized what the water meant. That the way the ship was off kilter could only mean one thing.

"We're sinking!" Elsa cried.

Aqua paled. She forced back her own fears. _Focus. Focus. Focus_. It became her mantra. Focus on survival, then panic. They couldn't go any further below deck. They would risk drowning, getting caught on things that were starting to float as the ship went deeper and deeper into the depths. But if they went above... They would be at the mercy of the pirates who had boarded the ship by now, possibly fighting the crew that was supposed to protect them.

She looked up at the deck. She could hear the clash of sword on sword, of gunfire. How many pirates were coming after them? Her heart filled with dread. There was a scream above deck and a body fell down the staircase. The blue haired woman checked the man over, but the moment she turned him over, she could tell there was no helping a sword through the heart.

Dead.

Elsa gave a shriek and clung to Aqua, hands clasped over her mouth and tears springing in her eyes. The Queen had never seen a dead body before. Aqua had. She reached down, removing the sword from his chest. He wouldn't need it anymore. She had a Queen to protect. She turned to face the frightened monarch. Even if they did manage to find somewhere to hide, the ship was going down. The life boats were on deck. They had to go up. They had no choice.

"Elsa, we have to go up."

The Queen slowly shook her head in denial. Aqua didn't blame her. There were murderers up there. Thugs. But if they were lucky, they could swipe one of the life boats and had some fighting chance. Some means of escape. Because if they stayed below the deck, they would drown. Or get hit by another cannonball, but those seemed to have stopped. Mostly because the men aiming their own cannons were either blasted to bits by the holes that had been seared into the ship with metal and gunpowder or up top fighting.

"But they're up there."

"Elsa, please, trust me? I won't ever let anything happen to you."

Aqua nearly sighed in relief when Elsa nodded slowly. The handmaiden took Elsa's free hand in hers. Together they stepped over the body of the man who had fallen down the stairs. Aqua went first, because she was the expendable one of the two of them. No one would mourn her if she died. She was just a commoner. But they would mourn the Queen if something happened to her. Elsa was a wonderful leader who always put her people first, no matter what happened. Hence her agreement to the wedding. Aqua had to shield her eyes once they reached the deck.

On deck was nothing short of a massacre.

The pirates that were attacking were only three in number. And they had managed to turn the deck into chaos. They fought hard and were clearly not above any underhanded tricks. There was a tall man in a large brown coat with golden trim, fighting with a smile. He hacked and slashed brutally, using his strength to brutally slay the crew. A young plucky blond danced around his opponents, laughing as he used two pistols, shooting to kill.

"Ah, and our honored guests finally join us."

Aqua could have sworn her heart stopped. She quickly turned, seeing a young man with white hair. He wore a white shirt and a blue vest that almost looked like it was frosted over. A mischievous smirk lined his features. In his hand was a blood soaked dagger. Aqua brandished her blade in his direction, easing Elsa up onto the deck, behind her, using her own body as a shield. He could run her through for all she cared. He was not getting Elsa.

"C'mon, we threw such a big party for you!" he jested.

"Stay back," she demanded.

Despite the quavering fear she so desperately tried to squash with feigned firm confidence. She stood tall and held her sword a the ready. Her father didn't raise a girl who would turn over and die because someone told her to. This only served to make the youth bark a laugh. It drew the attention of the his crewmates, particularly the man in the coat. He turned to look at them, barely acknowledging his enemies.

"Jack, get the Queen on the ship."

"Aye, Captain!"

The white haired man - Jack - nodded. He tried to dart around Aqua but she matched his steps, keeping herself in front of Elsa. He tried to move to the other side and Aqua once again blocked him, keeping her blade pointed at him. They were losing ground however, getting closer and closer to the railing of the ship. Jack seemed to consider this, watching Aqua's every move.

"You won't make this easy for me?" he requested.

"Your Majesty, go to the lifeboat. Hurry."

Jack shrugged, apparently taking no offense to her lack of answer for him. Elsa put a hand on Aqua's shoulder, giving it a squeeze before she turned and hurried towards the lifeboat. If she got it in the water, Aqua could join her, she told herself. That was all it took. Aqua's eyes glanced back at the Queen and Jack took advantage. He sucker punched her in the stomach. Aqua gasped. She had been unprepared for the blow and collapsed.

 _Stand! You have to stand!_ she begged herself, but it was like her mind was made of cotton. Every muscle in her body strained to get back up and fight. She could see someone's boots come into her line of sight. She swallowed thickly. Aqua reached out, grabbing Jack's ankle. He looked down at her, surprised to see her fighting whatever powder was going through her veins. His expression became unreadable when he saw the tears forming in Aqua's eyes.

"D-Don't..." Aqua uttered.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Don't... hurt her..."

Talking was a strain. Moving was agony but she couldn't let them take the Queen. She wouldn't let them hurt the only person who treated her like a real person. From the nobles that watched her interact with the Queen and Princess to the servants who thought her some uppity class climber. Elsa tried to pull her away, but Aqua was too heavy for the Queen. But she kept eye contact with the pirate, glowering for all she was managed to force herself to hands and knees before the man. He looked between her and the man in the brown coat then the ship docked next to their sinking vessel. Time was of the essence.

Jack then turned to the broken handmaiden, so determined to stop him. He reached down and hit her along the neck and Aqua went limp. He knew the ship was going down. If he left her there, she would drown, or get eaten by sharks. Clearly the Queen meant more to her than the job if she was willing to try and fight pirates for the woman. So he leaned down and picked her up, carrying her towards the ship.

"She's not part of the job," his 'Captain' said.

"I'll take responsibility for her."

The blonde snorted as he shot the last remaining crewman. The smell of blood choked the air around her. It made her feel violently ill. She might have wretched had her situation been different. She tried feebly to fight off the man but her head hurt and he was stronger than her. Perhaps because of his life on the sea. Aqua had been taught by her father how to fight but as a child. When he passed, the King and Queen made sure she never had to do that ever again.

"You? Responsible? That's hilarious."

Aqua looked up at Jack. She tried to shake her head but she barely managed more than a twitch. Black started to line the edges of her vision before she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Captain, behind you!"

Elsa had scurried towards the direction of the man in the brown coat. The man turned to see Elsa staggering his way, clearly horrified by the carnage. She tripped over a body and fell to the deck of the ship. The man in the brown coat walked towards her, clearly not impressed with how his crewman handled the situation. She was on her knees before the Captain of the pirate crew, shaking. He lifted her to her feet with ease but let go of her just as quickly. There was nowhere for her to run after all. Even diving off the ship in this mess was begging for the sharks to finish her off.

The man turned to Elsa and frowned. She had placed the gun underneath his chin. She had grabbed the gun from the ground whens he fell but seeing that Aqua was down, she was the only one left to assure their safety. Her hands gave a faint tremble as she held it, but it was there, pressed against his skin, threatening to do the very thing he had done to the crew. Killed in cold blood. Elsa had never killed anyone before. She had never even held a weapon.

"You wouldn't-"

The gun clicked. There should have been a bang. And the pirate should have been dead. But the gun was out of bullets. Frightened tears welled up in Elsa's eyes. The crew was dead. Even if she did manage to save herself and Aqua, they would be alone at sea, easy prey for any ship to come by and attack. They were doomed from the start and perhaps that was the most frightening part. That despite all their fighting they wouldn't be able to save themselves.

"N-No," she uttered.

The man looked between her and the gun before he laughed. Throwing his head back and laughing at her. Rich deep laughter tumbled across the blood soaked deck. It was such an awful place to be laughing. She stared at him incredulously. Then she tried to shove him away. He didn't move. He wasn't even fazed by her hasty shoves. He might as well as have been a brick wall.

"How dare you laugh at me?"

"How dare I? You just tried to shoot me in the face. I've got to say Your Majesty, I'm impressed."

Elsa glared at him, trying to come off as unimpressed. ' _Channel the 'Ice Queen'_ , she told herself. People mocked her for being so cold to strangers. She needed it now more than ever. She had no bargaining chips anymore. Not even her weapon. It was as useless as a candle in a snowstorm. She had to weather this one out. Think, she needed to think. There had to be something she could offer the pirate so he didn't kill them both.

The man easily disarmed her while she was trying to think over her next plan of action, taking the gun before tossing it over the side of the ship. She heard it go over and then plunk once it hit the water. Her gun with no ammo. They should have checked it before they rushed the deck. Before they thought to fight instead of hide. The ship lurched and she reached out to grab something to keep herself upright. She loathed the fact that she ended up holding onto the Captain to do so. But he wrapped an arm around her and waited for her to regain her balance.

"What will you do now? We have your handmaiden. Your ship is sinking. Your crew is dead." he pointed out.

So they had lost after all. She tried not to let the creeping dread show on her face. If she stayed on the ship or tried to fight, they would kill her. If she went with them, they would still possibly kill her but she had a better chance of survival on a ship that wasn't slipping below the depths. Besides, they had Aqua. Her dearest friend. She couldn't abandon the woman to the pirates. Not after all they had been through.

"P-Parley?" Elsa stammered.

"You're speaking to the Captain." the man said. "My name is Terra."

He bowed and removed his hat as he did so, revealing messy brown hair and startling blue eyes. His frock coat was a deep warm brown, but it was tainted by blood of the crew, damp dark patches coating the once pristine fabric. His white shirt beneath had a tear, perhaps from a blade that danced too close to the skin of the Captains chest. Clearly he had the makings of a dangerous man, armed to the teeth with a cutlass on each side and as far as she could see, two guns on his person.

"Why?" she whispered, confused.

She had to know he and his crew attacked the ship, killed the crew and were stealing Aqua. As far as she knew, her handmaiden had never done anything to attract the attention of pirates. More rather, it was her they were after. She would be worth a pretty ransom considering who she was. Not only that but pirates were cruel and vicious beings. She didn't want to know what they would do to her if she crossed onto the deck of their ship.

"Not to interrupt the pleasantries, Captain, but the water is rising fast." Jack called from across the ship. "Get the queen and let's go!"

"Very true."

Elsa tried to back away from him, but he picked her up with ease, as if she weighed nothing. He grabbed a rope, dangling from above and swung across to his ship. Where the other pirates were waiting for him. Elsa gasped and clung to him, squeezing her eyes shut and prayed that she wasn't screaming as they crossed the gap. Wind rushed around them and she leaned into Terra's chest. All too soon they were on a deck once more. This one didn't have a single body on it.

"Thought you were going to stand there all day, Captain!" the blonde teased.

"Everyone accounted for?" a woman asked.

Elsa turned to the 'newcomer'. The woman was dark skinned with long beautiful curly hair. She wore a necklace with an abalone shell as the pendant. Her waistcoat was a deep red satin, with golden buttons, but she let it remain open, tied only with a lighter red silk sash. Unlike her companions, she was not coated in blood. But she did have a hat, with a deep blue feather, topping the brown leather. Elsa couldn't help but notice the woman wore breeches, not skirts.

"We have the Queen." Terra said.

"Plus one! Jack was oogling her!"

Her? The only other female on the boat was Aqua. She couldn't help but feel relief seeping into her veins. Aqua was alive. She wasn't alone to deal with the pirates by herself. Though with the pirates, she wasn't sure if this was a mercy or not. Horrible tales of what happened to women under the thumbs of pirates bubbled to mind, making her heart clench tightly. Perhaps it would have been better if she had drown.

"Aqua?"

She pulled herself from Terra's arms and turned to face his crew. She took a deep breath, willing her 'strong willed demeanor' in place. She was a queen negotiating with pirates - criminals. She hoped they couldn't see the way her hands trembled. The way she wished she was anywhere but on the deck with them. That she would just wake up and this was all just a horrible dream starting as far back as when she first got engaged.

"Where is Aqua?"

"Below deck," the blonde supplied. "Jack hit her too hard."

"She'll be okay." Terra said.

"Okay...? You hit her! Why would I trust any of you?!" Elsa demanded.

She backed away, trying to put some distance between them but her back hit the railing. Any further away and she would be in the water. With the sinking ship. Her heart clenched tightly. She could feel her breath becoming short. A panic attack? But the crew stayed back, giving her the much needed space, though the young blonde boy looked like he wanted to say something or do something. Comfort her somehow?

"She makes a good point," the boy with white hair said.

"We were hired by your sister Anna. We're not your enemies."

Elsa shook her head in sheer disbelief. Anna would never ever hire pirates. They killed the whole crew! Men who had families at home, with loved ones who would never see them again. Men who had laughed and smiled with her as they loaded up the ship. How they had been telling stories of what they had seen on the seas or what they would do once they returned home.

"We have proof," the woman said.

She pulled out a scroll from inside her waistcoat before handing it over to Elsa. The young Queen looked over the document, recognizing the royal seal. Royal documents in the hands of criminals. Elsa didn't want to believe it. Yet there they were. She looked from the scroll to the pirates. This had to be some bad dream. Something she had made up, right?

"Anna..."

"The men you were with were going to kill you at sea."

Elsa looked up at him and pale. Immediately she wrenched open the scroll, reading over it. He was right. This was Anna's writing. Her very wording. News had gotten back through the spymaster that the crew had indeed been trying to kill her, to start a war. Xemnas' kingdom would blame Elsa's country for not delivering their bride and would fight them for it. The war that Xemnas had threatened was coming despite the sacrifice she had tried to make. Despite offering herself as a consolation prize. She shivered.

"Now..." Terra said gently. "Did you eat anything while you were aboard?"

"It's important! They might have poisoned you." the young blonde insisted.

Elsa shook her head. Her nerves had gotten the best of her. She had been unable to eat a thing despite Aqua trying to coax her to. She knew her best friend had meant well, but Elsa's heart simply hadn't been in it. She had been resigned to her fate, but certainly not happy about it. Her lack of an appetite was simply pre-wedding jitters. Now she apparently had good reason because if Xemnas had his way, she would be dead.

"What about drinks?" the white haired man asked.

"Aqua had wine..."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	3. Poisoned

"I suppose some introductions are in order..." Terra said slowly. "My name is Terra. I'm the Captain of the ship. This is Jack. He's my first mate. Ventus. And our navigator Moana."

Terra gestured to each of his crewmates in turn. It was such a small crew. Could they really sail this enormous vessel with just the four people? She supposed the ship was smaller than the one she and Aqua had been on, but it was still an entire ship. It needed to be well run to maintain such a meager crew. She hardly felt 'safe' with just the four of them. If they were attacked by a larger vessel then they would be sunk, just like her first ship. Granted, it had just been three of them fighting back then. She sighed.

"Should I be... grateful for this?" Elsa asked.

"You can be whatever you want. We're just doing our job." Terra replied, "We don't normally play privateers."

Elsa glowered at him, but nodded all the same. At least they hadn't killed her yet. That was the only solace she could take from this. Anna's contract with them was probably the only thing saving her life. She dreaded what her sister spent to keep Elsa's life. But she also remembered Terra saying Aqua hadn't been a part of the deal. What would become of her? Her chest went tight with the fear of losing Aqua to the pirates. Arendelle was suffering because of Xemnas' kingdom. They simply didn't have the money they used to and Elsa couldn't buy back Aqua's freedom if it came to it.

"My friend is Aqua. Well, you know my name..."

"Should we refer to your title?" Jack inquired.

"Titles are so stuffy though!" Ven complained.

Elsa folded her arms across her chest, pointedly looking away from the both of them. If she had her way, she wouldn't be associating with them at all. Anna got her into this because there was a plot against her life, but was she really any safer with pirates than she was with the other crew? The pirates seemed to be under the impression the food and drink had been poisoned. Her mind drifted to Aqua. She had a sip of wine before the cannon fire had rocked the ship. Was she okay? She shook her head. She would see Aqua first chance she got. Together they could plot a way off the ship and back to Arendelle.

"It's your ship. Do what you want," she said.

"No titles. Being called Captain all day gets annoying," Terra said, "I suppose the same could be said for 'Your Majesty'?"

She wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. He was so smug! He seemed to realize it too because he chuckled before turning to look the ship over for damages. As if it had actually received any in his surprise attack. She wrinkled her nose. Smug pirate! She would give Anna a piece of her mind when she got back to Arendelle. Hiring pirates of all things! They had their own navy! They could spare the men to... Actually, it was probably better to have a third party. That way if Xemnas claimed they knew, they could honestly say they didn't. The third party was 'neutral ground'. It was actually surprising forward thinking.

She missed where Jack nudged Ventus with a smirk. But Ven cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. She turned to look at him. Of the four rogues on the ship, Ven seemed like the sweetest of the lot. With a cute face that made you wonder how someone like him could wind up with pirates. It probably also made people underestimate him a lot. No one would expect a sweet boy like him to be a cutpurse or a thief.

"So... You want to go see your friend, right? I could take you below deck..." Ven offered.

Elsa nodded. Her hands clasped together in front of her and she nervously played with the tips of her gloves. She was clearly uncomfortable around them, but she was willing to play along for now. For Aqua's sake. Her poor handmaid had tried to get them both out of it but fell short. No one could predict pirates after all. It wasn't Aqua's fault that she was trained by her father to fight by the rules. Dirty street fighting tactics would have would have caught the woman by surprise.

"Please. I...I want to make sure she is safe."

"Let's go see her then!" Ven chirped.

Ven didn't take offense of the comment. Instead, he nodded and offered Elsa his hand. He smiled so brightly that it almost hurt. The kid was a chipper one. He was just so sweet and innocent. It was hard to believe that he was a criminal when he looked like he walked straight out of choir practice. But she supposed she was only seeing one face. He had to have something dark and twisted in him if he ran with cutthroats and monsters. When Elsa took his hand, he lead her below deck, telling her to mind her head as they went down the stairs.

Terra took a deep breath before turning to Moana and Jack. He pointedly ignored the royal woman slipping below deck. This was just a job, a different job, but a job all the same. They would drop her off at Arendelle, get paid and be on their way. But she was oh so easy to tease. He would have very few opportunities to get under the skin of a royal like her, at least not unless he was caught, tried and sentenced by one. Something he would much rather avoid.

"We need to set sail." Terra said.

"Where to?" Moana asked.

Terra spared a glance to watch the Queen disappear below the deck before focusing once more. There job was just to take the queen back to Arendelle, but if the maid had drank poisoned wine... Well, Terra might have been many things but he refused to let people die on his ship unless they had done absolutely everything in their power to prevent it. He sighed, cursing Jack for his bleeding heart and disobeying him. Jack seldom did it but Jack too had a problem with letting good people die for no reason.

"To the nearest island. We need to get kings foil just in case they did eat or drink something on that ship." he said.

"Yes Terra!" Moana chirped.

The navigator threw herself onto the ropes, scaling them as she started working on the sails. Moana was the best navigator that a captain could ask for. He was quite adept himself with maps and charting, but no one in all of his crew could beat Moana when it came to her job. They would be on their way in no time. It would be a quick stop. The last thing Terra needed was the Queen docking their pay because they lost her precious maid.

"Jack, I need assistance on the sheet!"

"On it!"

Terra stopped him just as he was about to launch into helping the young woman with a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up at him warily, knowing that he was likely to get lectured or worse - punished for his insubordination. He knew he had gone against Terra's orders. Their job had only been to save the Queen. But that woman looked so determined to stop him, going as far as to beg him to spare the Queen's life. It was more than a servant's bond to their superior. That was a real friend, begging for their friend's life.

"And Jack... the handmaid is your responsibility. You were the one who brought her on board."

Jack looked away. He had disappointed the man. Terra had done so much for him and yet he let him down when it counted the most. This job was an important one. A particularly dangerous one. One wrong move and they could all wind up dead. It was no time for Jack to be giving into sentiment just because a girl bat a pair of eyes at him. Even if she was cute and sincere about her loyalty to Elsa.

"Yes Terra."

"Hey."

Jack hesitated before looking back up. Terra didn't seem upset, in fact, he was smiling. It was such a relief to Jack that he actually let out a sigh of relief. Terra shook his head before playfully shoving his first mate. Jack found himself smiling back. It would likely take more than just disobeying the tiny order for Terra to truly get upset with him. But every once in a while, Jack worried about pushing Terra or questioning him when the man had done so much.

"Having her here has made the Queen more comfortable. You did good."

"Thanks Terra..."

* * *

Elsa immediately knelt at Aqua's side. Her maid had been laid out on a small cot, covered in a thick, heavy, itchy blanket. She looked out of place in the elegant gown that she had been wearing as a first impression to Elsa's betrothed to be. Elsa almost swallowed her tongue when she saw the woman. Aqua had a sheen of sweat to her skin. Her eyes were screwed shut, as if she were in pain.

"Aqua?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

Ven frowned. He gave Elsa her space, something she greatly appreciated, but he stood in the doorway, watching the maid carefully. Trying to read the situation without intruding on Elsa's personal space. Just another thing that he did that just didn't fit the usual 'criminal' type. Maybe... she could persuade Ven to be on her side if she needed to get away from the ship.

"She doesn't look too good..." he muttered.

"Aqua? Oh...oh no..."

Ven looked over at Elsa. Distress was clearly written across the Queen's face. Upon her desperate look, he knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. To his relief, she actually let him try to soothe her nerves. He half expected her to shriek like some drowned cat. They did throw an awful lot of information at her. First her fiancé to be was going to kill her, then she could have been poisoned. Now she was stuck on a ship with strangers - whom did just kill the entire crew she _thought_ she could trust.

"Hey, we'll help her, okay?" he told her with a reassuring smile.

Elsa nods slowly. She knelt down beside Aqua, taking one of her hands into hers. Aqua... Her only friend in the world aside from Anna. Sick because she had been trying to protect Elsa. How many times had she done something like this and Elsa not known? Yes, Aqua was incredibly sick. She was pale and she looked like she was in immense pain, but she was a fighter. That much was clear from how she had tried to keep Jack away from Elsa.

"What happened?"

Ven and Elsa looked up to see Jack in the doorway. Elsa frowned. Jack was supposedly responsible for bringing Aqua on board. She didn't know whether to thank him or spit at him. He was the one who hurt Aqua in the first place just for protecting her. However, with things as they were, she couldn't afford to offend the only people who could possibly get Aqua the help she needed. She had to bite her tongue and keep her thoughts to herself. At least until she could figure out a plan of escape for both her and Aqua.

"The poison we were worried about. She must have taste tested Elsa's food for her," Ven said. "I'm going to go tell the Captain. Make her as comfortable as you can?"

Ven hurried up the stairs to go tell Terra the bad news. He knew time was of the essence. Terra was a smart man. He likely already had Moana steering them to the nearest island with herbs for a cure. Unfortunately, they didn't have their ship's healer on deck with them. She was with the main crew, waiting for the Captain to join back up with them. This job required a small crew for extraction. They'd likely rejoin the main crew in a month or so, but if they had to stop for the cure for Aqua... Then maybe a month or two.

Aqua cracked an eye open, wincing as if that brought her pain. Her gaze found Elsa before flitting to survey their surroundings. An unknown ship. She screwed her eyes shut as she remembered the attack. The bloodshed on deck. The good men who fought for them only to be slain. More embarrassingly, she had fallen so easily to a cheap fighting tactic. Her father would have been embarrassed. He taught her so much better than that.

"Elsa?"

"I... failed you... Your Majesty." Aqua murmured.

Elsa shook her head. Aqua had done more than she had. At least she had tried to fight the pirates. Elsa hadn't even checked her gun for bullets before trying to blow away the Captain of the ship. He had laughed at her for it. Now they were both stuck there with pirates who claimed to have been hired by Anna. But they had the appropriate paperwork... Elsa sighed. She wanted to sleep to get over the shock of what had happened and give herself time to process things, but she couldn't. Not if Aqua was hurt for her sake.

"But I did... the pirates..."

Aqua glared rather pathetically at Jack. But even Elsa could see it was full of venom and loathing for the pirate. Pirates were immoral and corrupt, everything her father taught her not to be before his passing. They pillaged and plundered and fought for the sake of fighting. Everywhere they went pain and sorrow followed. Elsa could only imagine what was going through Aqua's head at the moment. The fear and the loathing that was surging through her along with the poison.

"Was there any food or drink offered to you?" Jack asked.

"I tested... the Queen's wine. It's my job..." she said, "Was... she poisoned?"

"I didn't drink it."

Aqua seemed to think it over for half a second before realization dawned on her. She looked to Elsa and then to Jack. Elsa's heart clenched when she saw a flicker of fear through the woman's eyes before she closed them, steeling her resolve. Aqua was like Elsa in that aspect. They would bury unwanted emotions deep down to focus on the task at hand. Often never letting them resurface. They weren't like Anna who wore her heart on her sleeve and if she felt something, everyone knew how she was feeling.

"Then... me?" she asked, her voice small.

Jack nodded.

"I... it's my job... to protect the Queen..." Aqua said weakly. "I die... so she lives..."

Elsa shook her head as she listened to Aqua trying to justify the poisoning. Aqua was her dearest friend. Losing her would be like losing a part of herself. Aqua was her only friend aside from Anna. They were practically like sisters since they had been raised together. Without Aqua, Elsa would be alone with the pirates, and all that more terrified. Cut off from everyone and everything she held dear without even her friend as a life line to the life they once had.

Terra walked into the room. Elsa scrunched in on herself, trying to appear as small as possible. The man terrified her. Who laughed in the face of a gun going off? He could have been killed had only her gun been loaded. She never thought she would be able to look at a gun and laugh in a blatant disregard for the danger that the gun posed. Plus, he was the Captain. One wrong move and he could toss them off the side of the ship. Job from Anna or no. Both women could swim, but likely not well enough to get them to any island.

"Are you both so melodramatic? We can find a cure before the poison sets in completely." Terra said.

"But my life isn't anything compared to the Queen's." Aqua reasoned.

That made the captain glare at Aqua. She had been trained by the King and Queen to serve Elsa and Anna to the best of her abilities. That she must do anything to make them happy, even if it meant she was not. Anna and Elsa didn't know about these extra lessons of Aqua's. They just assumed she was a very selfless person. In part, she was, but mostly it was that she knew she had to stifle her opinions and her desires so that the family that took her in would flourish. They had done so much for her, she knew she had to repay them somehow.

"If you were one of my crew, I'd hit you upside the head for that."

"Captain!" Elsa cried in indignation.

"It's stupid. Her saying her life isn't equal to yours."

Elsa's eyes widened when she saw that the Captain was clearly upset by the way Aqua had referred to herself. Elsa was upset too. She always hated it when Aqua spoke like they weren't equals. They had been through so much together. She knew that class wise they weren't equals but she never wanted her friend to view her title as something that separated them. That made Aqua inferior to Elsa's noble birth.

"I don't make trades like that," Terra said.

He leaned in, grabbing Aqua by the face. Aqua tried to wrench her head away but Terra held on tight. His hands gripped her chin uncomfortably. Enough so that she whined in protest. Elsa clasped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from shouting at him. If he wanted, he could snap Aqua's neck rather than have to go out of their way to find a cure for the poison coursing through her veins.

"You are on my ship so you follow my orders. You will not die. Until then, Jack will make sure you don't disobey."

"Terra?!" Jack cried in alarm.

Aqua wrenched her head away from Terra's grip and glowered at the two men. Terra ignored her in favor of turning to Jack. Elsa knew that had Aqua actually been feeling well, the woman would not have stood for that sort of behavior. She would have _made_ Terra apologize or threatened him to never do it again. Elsa put a hand on Aqua's arm to prevent her from trying to get up. When the blue haired woman looked at her, the queen shook her head. They couldn't rock the boat too much, not when their lives hung on the mercy of those men.

"We are a day away from the nearest island with the herb we need to save her," Terra explained, "You haven't lost me anyone yet, Jack. Keep her with us."

"I will," he said as he turned to face his new charge. "Don't worry."

"No one has permission to die on my ship," Terra told Elsa with a faint smile.

She returned it with a shy grin of her own. He genuinely seemed concerned about Aqua's well being, despite her not being a part of his orders. Aqua was an extra and Elsa would have to prove to them that having her around had more benefits than harm. She wouldn't completely trust the pirates, but at least they saw value in life. They were still murderers, but they weren't completely thoughtless. Elsa would have fought them the entire way if they just let Aqua die for no reason.

"Why?" Aqua croaked out.

"Because my sister sent them," Elsa explained.

"She did what?" Aqua asked.

Confusion and surprise lit up Aqua's features, mingling with the pain as the poison seeped through her. It had come to a nasty shock to Elsa too. Neither of them could have accounted for this. Yes, Xemnas was a shady king with deplorable practices but to outright murder Elsa was something completely out of left field. They had been promised that by Elsa's marriage to the man, their kingdom would be safe. Instead, he was using her to start a war.

"Xemnas had plans for Elsa. The princess didn't give us the full details," Jack shrugged, "But she knew you both would be killed sometime around the wedding festivities."

"Don't be so surprised. The man was ready to declare war on your country if Elsa said no to marrying him." Terra remarked dryly.

"I... don't... know what to say."

Elsa nodded as she recalled the events that got her into the arranged marriage in the first place. It seemed Xemnas was so desperate to strengthen his kingdom by conquering others he was willing to do just about anything to make it happen. A truly blood thirsty man with a desire to spread pain. Elsa shivered from fear. If the pirates weren't lying, then she almost went right to her death.

"You don't have to worry about that, okay?" Terra reassured her.

"All right," Elsa said softly.

"Terra! Course set for Isla Cura! The wind is in our favor so we may be there quicker!" a call from above deck came.

"Thank you, Moana! I'll be on deck in a moment!" Terra shouted in response.

Jack smiled when Terra glanced to him. Elsa regarded them carefully. They seemed to have the same dynamic she and Aqua had. Only, Jack wasn't afraid to disobey if he felt the orders weren't right. That was the reason Aqua was alive. She would have gone down with the ship otherwise. Elsa felt her chest tighten and she held Aqua's hand a little tighter, needing to reassure herself Aqua was still there.

"If you need anything give us a shout." he told his first mate.

"Yeah yeah..." Jack said with a good natured smile.

"Would you like to join us or do you want to tend to her too?" Terra asked Elsa.

Elsa shifted in her spot, clearly torn. She wanted to see more of what the ship had to offer if she was going to be there for a while, but she couldn't abandon Aqua. Leaving her alone with the pirates wasn't exactly the smartest thing either. They were safer together. Where they could defend each other if need be. But without the fear of going back to her fiancé she could actually enjoy the sea. She could see where they were going. She could think about escape or figure out if they could really trust the pirates who whisked them away.

"She is safe, Elsa," Jack assured her.

Aqua hesitated before she put on her best smile. She didn't like that they were addressing her without Elsa's title but since Elsa wasn't saying anything, she felt it best to hold her tongue as well. Elsa looked to her. Once again, Aqua's nature got the better of her. Elsa wouldn't be happy watching this poison take effect on her. She also didn't want Elsa to watch her die if they _didn't_ get a cure for her. She wasn't exactly sure if she could

"Go above deck. You won't enjoy yourself in this stuffy room with me in this state." she said.

"Above deck it is..."

Terra motioned for Elsa to go first. He smiled kindly. From her bed, she watched as Elsa went up the stairs with the pirate going behind her to catch her if she lost her balance. Her smile became strained and she wished she felt well enough to go with her, to protect her friend.


	4. Change of Clothes

Elsa hiked up her skirt to ascend to the deck. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the sun hit her skin and the wind blow through her braided hair. She sighed. She would have been much more comfortable if her wedding gown wasn't still on. She was being eaten alive by a plume of fabric. She suddenly felt self conscious when she felt Terra's gaze on her. Or more specifically her dress.

"We'll have to find you less conspicuous... I doubt you want to wear that thing." he said. "I can check the quarters if you like and see if we have something less... puffy?

Elsa felt herself go pale. Why would a man have women's clothing? Two things came to mind. One, he stole them off a dead body. Two, he kept them as trophies from one night stands from the people who decided to venture into his cabin. Her stomach churned at the thought of wearing either. Plus, with him being a pirate and the sort of company he kept, it was likely to be a corset and some skirt with a slit all the way up to her lady bits or something that barely fit and showed off her assets.

"Tell me you didn't get those off a body," she pleaded.

"Of course not!"

"They're not-"

"We normally have a much larger crew," Terra explained, "We broke off with this smaller ship so your kidnapping wouldn't get traced to my main ship."

"Oh..." Elsa breathed.

"You didn't know," he said. "Many people in my occupation don't have secondary ships unless they have a fleet."

Elsa nodded. She supposed that was good to know once she was back in Arendelle and if she ever crossed paths with pirates again. It would be like trying to find a rat's nest. Get them at the nest and you destroy the whole lot. This pirate could help her figure out how pirates work in general and she could use that to stop attacks on her people... If she ever got back to her people. If this wasn't a rouse to get money from the kingdom of Arendelle. Or if they weren't going to try to ransom them off to the highest paying slaver. She shivered at the thought.

"Look around. I'll go see about those clothes. Just mind your step. Lots of ropes and things to trip on."

Elsa gave a slow nod. She hesitated before starting to make her way across the deck. She let her hand run along the railing as she did. The wood was carved fine, not even the slightest hint of splinters rooted themselves into her bare skin. She took a slow, deep breath, smelling the brine of the sea as she did. She reminded herself she couldn't trust these pirates. No matter how well meaning they seemed, they were criminals and they had just killed an entire ship worth of men just to get to her. They could turn on her or Aqua at any moment.

Elsa looked up, spotting Ven in the Crow's nest. The blond smiled at her and waved. When she hesitantly waved back, he grabbed one of the ropes and swong down. A cry of alarm left her when she thought he was falling but he safely landed right in front of her, beaming from ear to ear. Ven was a little show off, she noted. He had scared the life out of her when she thought he was going to fall. And she had honestly seen enough death in one day. She didn't want to see any more.

"So? Did Terra tell you she'll be okay?" Ven asked.

"Jack is looking after her."

Ven smiled at her. He seemed just as relieved as she was to hear the news. Not that Elsa blamed him. This whole thing was rather frightening. Her heart was still racing. Aqua could die if they weren't quick about it. Orders from Terra or not, she found it hard to believe that it would stop a poison. She didn't even know if Terra _was_ taking her somewhere to cure Aqua. He had said that only Elsa was a part of the job. Maybe if she talked with the crew a bit more, digging for information, she would find out. But what could she did if they weren't? If Aqua was deemed unnecessary baggage?

"Don't worry. He'll take care of her." Ven assured her. "They'll do everything they can to save her. The Captain and the others found me and took care of me."

Ven was a sweet, kind and thoughtful boy. Everything pirates weren't supposed to be. If she hadn't seen him fighting and killing on the deck of her last ship, she wouldn't have believed it. Ven shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. This was something he didn't like to talk about, and yet he was telling her. Why? To put her at ease? To humanize the rest of the crew?

As if sensing his discomfort, Moana slid up to Ven's side. She smiled so adoringly at him that it made Elsa's chest ache. Ven clearly meant a lot to the navigator.

"He's one of our best workers!"

She ruffled his hair with a grin. Ven squawked with indignation and bat her hands away but he was smiling too. He playfully bumped into her in 'retaliation'. But they were being mindful not to hurt one another. Were... they flirting in front of her?

"I had good teachers."

* * *

Terra went below deck once again. He cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. Both Elsa and Aqua would need new clothes. First off, for comfort and safety. Ball gowns weren't the safest thing to wear on a ship where there were ropes and things you could trip over. Also, women could never run in them. Favoring heeled footwear to something more practical like boots. The amount of fabric that was in the dresses to give them the volume they had was unnecessary and likely uncomfortably hot.

Second off, as a disguise. The women would get mobbed in town if they wore them. Beggars and thieves would pin them for what they were and target them. They were like pretty little gemstones in a market with no one watching them. Someone would steal them or do worse. Either way, he hoped the crew didn't mind he borrowed their things. They all knew what it was like to have nothing more than the shirt on your back.

Elsa and Aqua had nothing. They were at the mercy of the pirates who had captured them. At least, Terra knew that was how the women were looking at it. So afraid of what he would do to them if given the chance. It was only natural for them to be wary. Pirates were notorious liars and cutthroats. But Queen Anna's logic was to stop a criminal you needed another criminal. Plotting to murder your bride was criminal.

Part of Terra's mission was to find tangible proof so that Arendelle had the right to call off the arranged marriage. Honestly, the fact Elsa didn't want to marry Xemnas should have counted as something, but with royal politics, things were never that simple. From the sound of things, Elsa was likely left with no choice but to marry him. Either way, she was the one who had lost out on the situation. If she didn't marry him, there was war and death, if she did marry him, there was still war and death (namely hers).

He opened a steamer trunk and started to rifle through it. He would have to guess Elsa's size. She was so tiny that most of the things in the trunk wouldn't fit her. With luck, he would have something to let her use. Otherwise, she would have to wait until the next time they docked at a port town, which could be anywhere from a couple weeks to a couple months. He had no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't want to remain in that puffy monstrosity called a dress in this heat. He shook himself again and redoubled his search efforts. He came across a pair of pants, a shirt, a vest and a pair of boots. He gathered his findings up and went to take them back to Elsa. Nothing fancy, but they would do.

* * *

Terra paused when he saw Elsa with Moana and Ven, but he smiled when he saw they were talking civilly. He handed Elsa the bundle of clothes he managed to scrounge up. She looked at the clothes in surprise, like she hadn't expected him to go and personally look for something for her. Or she expected him to bring her another dress or something scandalous like lingerie. He wasn't that type of man (and by that he meant the cruel type to make her wear something she would clearly be uncomfortable in).

"Where do I-?"

"My cabin is right there," Terra said.

He gestured to his cabin. He didn't let many people in there, much less anyone who wasn't his crew, but the crew quarters were otherwise occupied with Aqua and Jack. It wasn't like she could go far. They were at sea after all. This was an otherwise easy escort mission. All they had to do was get Elsa and Aqua back to Arendelle. Then they could wash their hands of the mission. Elsa nodded quietly before treading over to his cabin.

"Feel free to change in there. We'll wait out here."

* * *

The moment she stepped into Terra's quarters Elsa felt immensely guilty. This was as private as going into someone's bedroom, permission or no. It even smelled strongly of Terra in the room. The scent of gunpowder and male musk along with something surprisingly earthy like pine. She bit her lip before closing the door behind her. Somehow having the wood frame between her and the pirates made her feel better despite knowing the flimsy wood frame could not keep them out if they truly wanted in there.

Terra's quarters were modest. At least on this ship. There was a large desk, lined with maps and sea charts. Elsa supposed that Terra and Moana looked over those together when plotting where their ship would go next. Along the wall was a large sturdy bed. The sheets weren't made. He must have just tumbled out of bed that day. There was a trunk at the base of his bed. It was open and had strange odds and ends sticking out of it. She wrinkled her nose. She supposed on some level it bothered her to see how messy it was.

But she wasn't there to look around. She needed out of her dress. Thankfully it was one she could get out of on her own. It would have sooner jumped into the ocean to let the sharks have her. She folded the dress up and set it on the desk before slipping into the clothes. The pants were too big. Rather than demand smaller pants, Elsa found a strip of cloth on the floor - blue silk with silver embroidered swirls. She used it to fashion herself a belt.

She looked herself over as best she could without a mirror. It seemed Terra wasn't the vain type to own a mirror. She decided to take down her hair, removing the tight bun and letting her braid drop down her back. Determining that this was the best she was going to get, she headed back out and onto the deck.

* * *

When Elsa came back, Moana gave a loud whistle of surprise. It sent Elsa blushing as Terra and Ven turned to look at her again. The trio smiled at her, like friends would, but she quickly shook herself of that notion. They weren't her friends. They were her captors. They had saved her but in doing so they made her the cause of so many deaths of the people who were supposed to take her to Xemnas. Even if he was supposed to kill her, how could she live with the guilt to know that her life was exchanged for theirs?

"You clean up well your highness," Moana complimented.

"Thank you..." Elsa said shyly.

"More comfortable than the gown?" Terra teased.

While he may have been teasing, she had been much more comfortable. She loathed the gowns they made here wear in court. Wearing her wedding gown on the voyage had been her idea. It was her council's as an act of good faith. She would have burned the awful dress if she had the chance. It was hot and itchy. Not to mention the fact it was a symbol of her loss of freedom at the sacrifice of the safety of her people. It was made to make her out like a trophy for Xemnas, hugging her curves and making her look like some harlot and not a Queen.

"Incredibly."

"I'd hope so!" Ven chimed in, "That thing looked like a fabric nightmare... Uh, no offense."

He smiled apologetically. Elsa returned his smile quietly. She was not offended. He probably assumed she liked the things that went on with the court. She was instead hated what they did. She hated day to day politics. She loathed having to make the hard decisions. Changing people's lives for better or worse all because she had to make a decisions like raising taxes or sending someone to death for crimes against the crown. She hated the pressure of her job.

"We can take it apart and sell it so you can buy other things for yourself. And we can find clothes for Aqua when she's recovered." Terra said.

Elsa looked at him in surprise. He said 'when' she was recovered like he had no doubts in his mind that they could save her. It made her feel hopeful too. Aqua was her dearest friend. Losing her would be like losing a part of herself. Aqua was all she had left of her old life excluding the dress she didn't want. So while she wouldn't get to burn the dress, but at least they had something to finance their trip or to coax the pirates into not hurting her or Aqua. She would have been afraid and alone on the seas with only the pirates to keep her company. There was some small mercy in Jack saving Aqua.

"I... appreciate it," Elsa said quietly

"We hope you can be happy with here," Terra told her.

Elsa's years of concealing her feelings came into practice. How could she be happy with murderers around her? Let alone be comfortable? A change of clothes wasn't going to change that. She looked away from the pirates and out to sea. This was her life until she got back home, where she would be safe with Anna, at least until war came for their country and their people. She had tried to avoid it, but if she didn't show up, he would assume she would survive. It was morbid thinking and she wanted to put it from her mind.

"I can try to be," Elsa replied diplomatically.

Ven seemed to notice Elsa's sudden tension. He sheepishly looked around at his crew mates before scanning the ship, his eyes falling above them. He smiled and eagerly looked over to Elsa. She found herself smiling despite herself. He had such a sweet air about him, a sort of natural charm if you would. Had he not been a pirate, she would have seen to it that Ven had a safe job in the stables or among the kitchen staff at her palace, or maybe helped him get a mentor to show him the ropes of a trade.

"Want... to go see the crow's nest?" Ven asked, "It's got an awesome view!"

"Okay," she said.

He took her hand and guided her over to a rope ladder. He gestured for her to go up first so she did. But he was right behind her, making sure she had grabbed each rung with secure grips. She slowly began to make her way up, with Ven making sure she wouldn't fall. At least she apparently had someone in her corner, even if it was just Ventus. Someone wanted to see her safe because of more than just a job and a price tag. Or if he did see her as a price tag, he was better at hiding it.

Terra smiled and watched Ven lead away the Queen. But he shook his head.

"I'll be at the wheel should you need anything."

He went up the stairs and towards the steering wheel. He did spare a glance to watch Elsa go up the crow's nest. To him, she was probably just some job. Having never climbed the rope before, she probably looked like some child playing, but no one made a move to stop her. If anything, they were letting her do as she pleased. It was strange to have that sort of freedom, on a pirate ship no less.


	5. Mollycoddling

Jack frowned. As the hours ticked by, Aqua grew weaker and weaker. The poison coursing through her system was taking it's toll on her health. It started with a cold sweat and then it became a cough that started to wrack her entire system with each passing breath. He watched as she took a deep breath, as if willing herself not to be sick. She could still sit up, but for how much longer could she be able to do that? She kept swallowing, as if trying to wet her throat.

"Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad compared to this..." she uttered.

He shook his head. He took a damp cloth and tried to dab at her forehead. However, she took it from him and wiped her own brow. He had to smile a little at that. So independent and yet, she placed a lot of value in Elsa's opinion of her. She put on such a tough act though. Clearly used to taking care of others and putting their needs before even her own. Jack doubted that if she needed help, she would ask him for it so he had to try to anticipate her needs and somehow convince her to take his help whether she wanted it or not.

"Just relax. You're going to be okay," he reassured her.

Aqua nodded slowly, taking a deep breaths. She bit her lip as he watched over her. There wasn't much he could do to ease her pain. Until they had a cure all for her poison... Actually, what sort of poison had been used? If they tried treating it the wrong way, they might just kill her faster. He felt his heart clench at that. She was such a fighter it would be a shame to lose her to something as simple as not knowing what it was that was killing her.

"You're brave. Not many would take a cup of poisoned wine for anyone," he said.

"I didn't know it was poisoned... But she's my Queen and my friend..."

"Either way," Jack shrugged.

She wrinkled her nose and leaned back against the pillows that he had settled behind her to make her more comfortable. She didn't know how fast acting the poison was. She only knew that she felt incredibly lousy and it did not bode well for her. She didn't want to die because of the poison. But what could she possibly do to help herself last longer. They didn't even know what she had taken. If they did get to an island with the herbs they thought they needed, what if the poison had something to counteract it? Or it wasn't strong enough?

"I'm... just glad she's not the one going through this."

"No one deserves what you two are going through," Jack said.

He pat her shoulder gently. She looked up at him suspiciously. She didn't trust the pirate as far as she could throw him. In her current state, she wouldn't even be able to throw him at all. Jack seemed to realize this and let his hand drop. She preferred that he not try and get all touchy feely with her. She barely knew the man. It was very inappropriate. Had she felt better, she might have even have snapped at him for it.

"We had no choice... It was for our people..."

Actually, Aqua had a choice. She could have stayed in Arendelle and stayed safe. But she looked towards the stairs, where Elsa had gone. She could not have abandoned Elsa even if she tried. Elsa had cried when she had been forced to pick her kingdom or her own happiness. Aqua had stood outside the door (after being dismissed). It had just about broken her heart. So she resolved to try to do what she could to assure Elsa's happiness. Or at least a little. It might have been a loveless political marriage, but Aqua had wanted to make sure there was a friendly face in the new court and Elsa wasn't alone.

"If he doesn't get his bride..." Aqua whispered.

"He'll attack," Jack answered for her.

Aqua nodded. She grimaced. Elsa gave up so much for her people. Though she supposed both of them had. They had been raised to do what they needed to for the people. Elsa was taught to be the best ruler the country could have. Put the needs of her people before herself. Aqua had been reared so she felt obligated to do whatever she needed to in order to make Elsa comfortable and happy.

"I... he was such a creep... We should have seen this coming," she uttered.

She should have seen there was something wrong with the proposal entirely. Xemnas never intended to honor his word. His threats against their people should have been enough proof of that. The way he had leered at Elsa had set Aqua's teeth to edge. There had been no doubt he would be a kind husband, however, they believed the worse they would see from him was him straying from their bed or him having some drinking problem. Normal royal issues.

"Good thing Elsa isn't marrying him then. Or wants to marry him."

Elsa _wanting_ to marry him had nothing to do with it. She only did what was expected of her. Aqua only agreed to go with Elsa so she could try to see Elsa happy. Or as happy as she could be with a cruel and vindictive husband. Aqua would have been her only friend in the new land. A safe haven of sorts, to protect her and comfort her had Elsa the need. They would be each other's only friends in the new kingdom. Now it was them against the pirates against her former betrothed's kingdom. So much had gone so wrong, so quickly.

"Everyone deserves to be happy," Jack said.

"Not everyone gets to be."

He reached out and handed her a water flask. She eyed it carefully, but after deciding she was already poisoned, nothing he could give her could make her feel worse than she already did. So she drank. It was just water, much to her surprise. She had expected some form of alcohol. But it seemed these pirates were dead set on surprising her at every turn. Either that or they wouldn't waste alcohol on the likes of their 'guests'. Aqua believed the later. She was, after all, the unwanted extra on this trip.

"We're going to the closes island to get you taken care of before we get you home."

"Is it safe to go home?"

"We'll protect you."

That wasn't quite the answer to the question she had been asking. The fact they would _need_ protection was answer enough. No. Going 'home' would not be safe for them. Xemnas would likely declare war. He didn't get 'his end of the bargain'. Even when he lost, he still won. Nothing irked her more. A vindictive monster like that needed to be drawn and quartered for his crimes. However, his noble blood would keep him safe from punishments like that. Unless Arendelle declared war in return and won.

"You _need_ to protect the Queen." she said sternly.

"Terra told me to watch over you," he said.

"I... see..."

She looked away from him, towards the hallway where Elsa disappeared off to. Despite having given Elsa her blessing to go, she was dreadfully worried about her. They could be doing any number of things to her. There was little Aqua could do in her current state. The poison had struck quickly. Her lack of energy and having Jack has her guard all but tied her hands to prevent anything. He was too focused on mollycoddling her to do little else.

"Can I get you anything else, my lady?"

She quickly turned back to face him, startled by the name. It was a title reserved for women of noble birth. Not her. She was a knight's daughter when he deserved a son. He loved her all the same and did everything in his power to provide for her. They had been peasants until her father rose in rank enough so he became captain of the guard and second hand to the King of Arendelle. In his death, his sacrifice for the country was recognized by taking her in and raising her to be Elsa's second hand.

"I am no lady," she said hastily fighting back her blush, "Refrain from calling me that."

"Could have fooled me, Aqua."

He offered a rogue's grin. It took a great deal of restraint not to screech in indignation. Her lips pursed into a thin line. She was only ever allowed to call Elsa by her name if they were alone. But if he couldn't say 'My Lady' her name was all that was left. She just wished he didn't say it like he was savoring it. Rolling the word over his tongue like one would a sweet. No. She needed to get off the topic of names. Otherwise some unladylike ones would be leaving her lips.

"Why did he take on this job?" she asked.

"Good question," Jack remarked. "I asked him the same thing, and he would change the subject."

Aqua frowned. A pirate that wouldn't talk about his reasons for saving a Queen? She would have expected him to be gloating about it. Holding it over their heads and bragging to anyone who would listen. Especially with their 'cargo'. They would be trapped, forced to listen to Terra and his crew brag about how their lives were in their hands. There was nowhere they could go to escape that sort of talk on the open sea, save for the water with the sharks.

"Princess Anna must have offered a king's ransom to save the Queen..."

"Terra rarely ever took on privateer jobs for the money..."

"Is he -?"

Her question was interrupted by a violent cough, something so dreadful her entire frame shook until Jack wrapped an arm around her to keep her still. Judging by the grim look he was giving her, she had to look dreadful. The very thought made her slump against him once the cough subsided. She winced. Her body had never hurt this much before. Not even with the training her father used to put her through. How ashamed he would be to see her bested the first time she had to fought.

"We'll get you cured." he assured her.

"I... don't have any way to repay you..."

She had heard the Captain. She wasn't a part of their mission. Elsa had been their one and only target. The Captain had only been interested in saving her. Because of Aqua, they had to go out of their way to get her cured. But her life was at their complete mercy. She had no way of saving herself on her own. No money for bribes. No medicine on her person. She had nothing but the clothes on her back.

"Don't worry about that," Jack said.

He reached behind him and pulled out a rough spun wool blanket. It was rough and scratchy against her skin but she didn't protest. He was trying to make her comfortable. Beggars couldn't be choosers. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she found Jack leaning over and watching her carefully, like he expected her to stop breathing. She took a deep breath. She had to focus. She couldn't afford to sleep. Not when she already felt so weak.

She bit her lip. He was being the most attentive 'companion' she had ever had while ill. Mostly, she was tended to, given medicine and then left to her own devices. No one spent time tending to a servant hand and foot. They didn't have the time to. They had to make sure to look after Anna and Elsa. It was just how things were but it appeared things were different at sea. Each life was important. They needed every able body to keep things going.

"I... thank you..."

"You're welcome," he smiled.


	6. In the Crow's Nest

It was a tight fit, but Elsa, Moana and Ven were all camped out in the crow's nest. The two pirates were trying to distract Elsa about Aqua's condition by getting her to talk. She had been filling them in on what parties were like for the 'upper class' in her kingdom. She loathed the events but Anna thrived in them. Elsa wasn't half of the social butterfly her sister was. She stuck close to Aqua at those events. Mostly for the sake of having a friendly face. Aqua would never use her for her own personal gain.

"It was like being a doll. Nod and look pretty."

"That sounds awful," Ven said.

Elsa paused. She wasn't used to people agreeing with her about it. Aside from Aqua, no one else knew her distain for the events of high society. They wouldn't have understood if she did tell them. It was almost sad that the pirates – her kidnappers – understood better than her supposed royal friends. They fought against Elsa's type of stifled freedoms every day. In a way, being kidnapped was almost liberating in some front. She didn't have to keep a mask on her true feelings. They expected her to lash out and be upset. Encouraged it even.

"It was."

"Our parties are way more fun!" Ven informed her, "When we have the whole crew together we'll have to show you!"

"Right? The Wayfinder crew is one big happy family," Moana proclaimed.

She gave them both a curious look. They were acting as if she were just a new member of the crew, another face on the ship. Not the royal they just kidnapped. It was odd for people not to stand on ceremony with her. When Terra declared 'no titles', it was like he removed the shackles of expectation of the crown from her. She was just Elsa. Not Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Bride of King Xemnas of Nomura. It left her feeling rather confused. She had never been… herself before. She was always putting on airs.

"Maybe you can talk Terra into a dance? He doesn't do that sort of stuff anymore..." Ven said.

Elsa's mouth must have been agape because Moana burst into wild laughter. She hastily looked away, trying to regain some composure. They were tearing down her usual defenses with frightening ease. Just by listening and being too kind for cold blooded murderers. Her heart swam with conflicted emotions. She kept telling herself she couldn't sympathize with her captors. Bad things happened to folks who did.

"Better get used to teasing!" Ven said. "We learned our best insults from Terra and Jack."

"What's the best lesson you learned?" Elsa inquired.

Ven paused, thinking over his answer. She was expecting a pirate's answer. Something like cheating in cards, lock picking or shooting. In a way, she was hoping for a reason to continue to hate them. She needed something to make them so inhuman that she couldn't like them. They were murderers in every sense of the word, no matter what their reasoning for killing her original crew. Despite whether the other crew intended to do her harm, they did not deserve to die. It made her feel guilty because her survival cost them their lives.

"That's it's okay to have fun," Ven said, "We're like a family here."

Elsa smiled ruefully. She wasn't allowed to do that. She was the queen after all. She had a reputation to uphold. They expected her to be refined, calm and collected at all times. It was unbecoming if she was anything less than perfection. That being said, it was never easy to live up to those expectations. That was why she had Aqua at her side. The young woman kept her grounded. Since Aqua was away from her and potentially dying, Elsa's nerves made her mouth run. She had no one else to confide in except for the pirates.

"I've only ever had Anna and by extension Aqua. She grew up with us."

"Explains why you were so worried. I've never seen... a royal so worried about a servant before."

"She's my friend," Elsa said as a matter of fact, "Why wouldn't I be worried?"

Ven sheepishly scratched at his cheek. Elsa watched him quietly. He was too sweet and thoughtful to be a pirate. If she hadn't seen him kill people, she never would have believed it. They weren't the hardened criminal types. Or were they trying to get her to drop her guard? She was hesitant to trust anyone aside from Aqua. At least Aqua hadn't killed anyone in front of her.

"How to put this delicately?"

He took a deep breath, seemingly thinking over his words so not to offend her. She wondered if he had ever spent time in a royal court. He had quite good manners and more critical thinking than most. He was even better than some of her former suitors - Xemnas included. But Ven struck her more as a little brother type. Someone there to be a friend and confidant. Save for how they met. He was a pirate after all. There was always the fear that he would sell her out for gold if he could.

"Most royals only see their servants as servants. Not friends? The whole... 'if I die, it's okay as long as she lives?'"

Elsa winced. She hated it when Aqua got that way. IT had always upset her too, but there wasn't much she could do to stop that way of thinking aside from scolding her. Elsa's parents had damaged Aqua's self worth by going on about how much she owed them for taking her in. True, Aqua had no other family. Her father died protecting the King and Queen. But grooming a child to be the perfect servant never sat well with Elsa. She hated her parents for it.

"That's why Terra got upset... All lives are equal to him. Royal. Commoner. Pirate..." Moana added.

"Terra saw value in us," Ven said.

He gestured between him and Moana. The ocean, the vessel, and the Captain worked together to even the odds. Balance the scales so to speak. Just like had with her. He made her just like one of them by taking her title. He even told Aqua she didn't have his permission to die. Life was precious and important on this vessel. All life - including the captives. It contradicted everything she knew about pirates in general.

"I'm an amnesiac with no memory and Moana was trying to get away from her other Captain."

"Terra's way better than my last Captain." Moan shrugged.

"Normal people would have looked at us and dismissed us," Ven reasoned, "But you saw something in your friend, right?"

Elsa looked down, recalling how she had met Aqua. The little girl who had been by herself while she and Anna played. After that, the child who had sobbed her eyes out at the grave stone of her father. Aqua had been all alone in the world when that man passed. The poor girl forced to endure Elsa's parents and their guilt. Who had lost all sense of self and only tried to make Elsa and Anna happy. But on occasion, Aqua's true self snuck out. Late night snacks, wise crack comments to make the two royal daughters laugh, passive aggressive barbs to rude visiting dignitaries, and stalling anyone who might be giving Elsa or Anna a hard time.

"I saw someone who was just as lonely and lost in a big castle as I was," she said.

Ven pat Elsa's shoulder, as if he knew what she had gone through. Maybe he had in some way or another. She honestly couldn't say but it was nice not to be judged for her opinions. They were valid here with the crew. She hoped they would keep this up. She could at least pretend they cared for a little while if they acted like this. Pretend someone understood the burden of being Queen and didn't hate for for disliking the job sometimes.

"I'm sure it made all the stuffy rules and such seem less boring," Moana grinned.

"She was so shy…" Elsa said with a smile, "We were playing but she was afraid to come and join us."

"But you convinced her," Ven pointed out. "I bet you made her day by inviting her to play!"

Elsa looked out at the sea. They had all but begged Aqua to play with them. It was one of the best decisions Elsa ever remembered making. Becuase she had protested and denied them, saying she would get in trouble but when she had... She had been so very happy. Until a servant tried to yell at her for playing with the future monarchs. The young royals rushed to her defense. That had been the start of their friendship. They needed Aqua just as much as she needed them.

"I think we did too," Elsa said.

"When was the last time you let yourself have any fun? You seem so sad."

Elsa looked at him, surprised that he even noticed. She tried to think of the last time she had let herself have fun but came up short. Her parents had come down on her hard when she was around ten or so and told her that playing was beneath her. She bit her lip. She wasn't going to answer but Ven was sitting there rather expectantly. A concerned look on his face tugged on all of the right heartstrings that Elsa winced because she was the one to put it there.

"Gosh... I don't know. It's been... years," she realized.

"I'm going to go talk to Terra! After we get the cure for Aqua we need to hit up a tavern or something!"

Before she could stop him, he climbed out of the crow's nest with ease. Elsa lurched, trying to catch him, believing that the boy was falling. He slid down the rope ladder to run over to his Captain. The boy was practically bobbing animatedly as he spoke to Terra. The older man smiled as Ven spoke, nodding when due but he was too far away for Elsa to pick up on what was being said. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what Ven's idea of fun was.

"You'll get used to his enthusiasm," Moana assured her.


	7. Ven's Request

Terra watched as Ven nearly gave the Queen a heart attack leaping out of the crow's nest. To the young man, it was as easy as second nature, but to the Queen it must have been a shock to her system because she tried to grab him. That wasn't a bad sign. She saw value in life even if it was of her current captors. Though, the murder of her last crew was likely going to drive a wedge in any form of civilized relationship that they could develop on their way to Arendelle. And they had quite a way to go, especially since they had to go out of their way to find somewhere to save Aqua. His musing was interrupted by the young man heading over to him.

"Ven?"

"Hey Terra! How's it going?" he asked.

He smiled over Ven's infectious enthusiasm. Clearly Ven wasn't making small talk for the sake of keeping Terra company at the helm. However, Terra didn't let on that he knew Ven's game. Terra liked to humor Ven. The kid was as good as the little brother of the entire crew. He had endeared himself to everyone he crossed paths with. Terra had no doubts that Ven was winning over the Queen. He was just that sort of guy.

"Same as it was when we set sail this morning," he said.

Ven nodded, likely not expecting anything different. And really, aside from their pit stop to grab the Queen, nothing was out of the ordinary. Granted, attacking ships was their day to day life. They couldn't do that with their current guests. But they were promised pay to make up for it by Princess Anna. Something Terra was certain Elsa would not approve of. Their nation's currency would be used to fund piracy. She already hated them because they were criminals. It wasn't like she needed much more of an excuse to lecture them.

"How are things with our guest?" Terra inquired.

He would have laughed over the way Ven played it up. An exaggerated sad sigh, the slump of his shoulders, the thousand mile gaze. Ven would have made a very good player in the theater had he not signed on with the pirate crew that saved him. It would have been a safer lifestyle for him to make home inland. Despite being give the choice to leave, Ven stayed. Terra had been touched by the loyalty. His crew was his family. He had no one else. Some of his crew - like Ven - were the same as he was. They made their family.

"She's upset and not just because of the whole kidnapping and murder thing," Ven said.

"And what about?"

"It's just… everything was decided for her? The marriage, the crown, how she lived. Everything."

Terra raised a brow. That was an awful lot to unload on her captors. However, Ven's openness had ways of making people willingly volunteer information. He didn't even need to supply people with alcohol. It was likely his kind nature and way of making people feel safe with him. Ven was barely intimidating at the best of times. It also helped he was full of boyish charm and dazzling optimism. IF anyone could get the Queen to relax, it was Ven.

"What do you propose Ven?"

"After we take Aqua to a healer, I think we should hit up a bar or a tavern."

Terra had to bite back a laugh. Ven's apparent sorrow from before had dissipated. He fondly shook his head. He doubted the Queen and her handmaid would mix well with alcohol. They were probably used to mulled wines and light weight drinks. Nothing as hard as what you could find in a tavern. Though, it would be amusing to watch, they were also trying to keep a low profile. If they just waltzed into a bar with a kidnapped royal, it was just asking for trouble. He wouldn't risk his people like that. Especially not without the entire crew to back them up.

"Aw, Terra please!"

"Ven, it's a bad idea when we drink. We can't look after them if we're all drunk."

"How often do we have royals on board?"

"Royal. Elsa is a noble. Aqua is her servant."

Ven pouted, clearly put out now that Terra was no longer playing along with his game. But Terra knew they had to take this job seriously. Someone powerful - a King no less - wanted Elsa dead. A man who had the means and the money to make it happen. Her survival would vex him enough to try again. Xemnas wouldn't stop until Elsa was dead and he got what he wanted. Terra had a job to do. For coin and a pardon for crimes against Arendelle and neighboring kingdoms. They could use the pardon for all of their crimes they had committed.

"It's the perfect cover. Ditch the lace and plume. They'll look like normal wenches!"

"I don't think a lady wants to be called a wench."

"Terra!" Ven cried in exasperation. "Come on!"

Terra took a deep breath, considering the plan. It wouldn't be hard to disguise the two women. However, there was Aqua's condition. She might not even make it through the night unless they managed to find a herbalist who knew her work. Elsa would probably be against them if anything became of the handmaid. So despite it being against orders, he was glad that Jack had spared the woman. Jack knew that his 'punishment' to watch over Aqua wasn't really a punishment. Just an assurance that she would make it through the night. Jack had the best bedside manner out of their current skeleton crew. If Aqua did live, there was the question whether the two would let themselves be thrown into grubby seahand clothes.

"Only if the Queen and Aqua let you. Don't try to force them."

Ven grinned brightly, as if this were just a confirmation. They would have a Hell of a time convincing Queen Elsa. If anyone could do it, Ven could. The kid knew just what to say to get people to let down their walls. He also knew how to befriend people quickly. It was a skill that was quite useful when they needed to extract information. But Ven wasn't trying to apply leverage to the Queen. He honestly just wanted to see her have fun considering how she told him how stifled living in the palace was.

"Thanks!"

"Ven, promise me that it's their decision."

"I promise!"

Terra chuckled. There wasn't much else he could do. Ven was overly determined. His little blond deckhand bounded away, grinning over his victory. Terra shook his head. For a captain, he really was a pushover when it came to keeping his friends happy. Only he would have a crew of pirates that were concerned about the emotional well being of their kidnapped royal and her servant. Though, he wouldn't change that for the world. They were good people - his crew. He would die for them if it came to it.

* * *

Elsa watched as Ven spoke with Terra. The youth was very enthusiastically talking to Terra. If she hadn't seen him kill a ship full of men, she would have doubted the boy could be serious. To the captain's credits, the man laughed, listened, and nodded at all of the right times. He kept his gaze between Ven and the open sea. Only once did he spare a glance up at Elsa and Moana. There was one final nod before Ven burst into a whoop of victory. Apparently his negotiations had gone well.

"Well that sounds like confirmation to me! Be prepared, Elsa."

Terra laughed deeply before he ushered for Ven to go rejoin the girls. The blonde nods before heading back to the rope ladder. He climbed so quickly that it caught Elsa by surprise over how nimble he was. These were the years of skill and practice coming to light. They had been at this for a long time. The sea was their life. Their ship was their home. They knew how to fight and how to protect it.

"Terra said yes!" Ven crooned.

"Oh… Wonderful."

Elsa's smile was filled with uncertainty. She had never been to a tavern before. Her parents had deemed it a sin den where their daughters would not step foot. Even after they passed away, Elsa and Anna still hadn't gone to a local pub. Awful things happened in bars, they had been told. Drinking, gambling, prostitution! It was not a place for a dignified lady to go. Especially if she wanted to be of marriage material. Which was all the council pushed on her. They wanted her wed so a King could take over. Because a lady was too delicate for the hard task of ruling, but Elsa had managed to stave them off for a few years. Their kingdom had been quite prosperous. Until Xemnas proposed marriage or war.

"You'll have fun! We wouldn't do anything you wouldn't be comfortable with."

"We would never force a guest against their will."

Elsa looked away, suddenly feeling guilty. How could she take joy in this when her life had cost men theirs? Even if they had been trying to kill her. As if knowing what she thought, Ven put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't say anything, just smiled at her reassuringly. She had been through so much in the last few hours that she felt fatigued and emotionally frayed. She closed her eyes, willing back tears. A hand on the nape of her neck pulled her close to someone - Moana? - and she was wrapped in a hug.


	8. Fever

Jack looked up when he heard Ven cheer above deck. He had stayed below deck with Aqua, as Terra ordered. Her health was slowly starting to deteriorate. He could tell that she was putting on a strong front, but it was giving her considerable pains to even keep conscious. He silently cursed whomever had put the poison in the wine. This was no humane way to kill someone. It was going to send the woman through agony until her last breath or until they could get an antidote in her. It was a race against the clock. Her willpower was the sand in the hourglass. The fact that she appeared to be of the prime of her health would likely help in factoring in how much time she had left. He had to do something to distract her from the possible end.

"Oh boy," he said, giving Aqua a mischievous smile, "Ven's cooking up trouble again."

"Trouble?" Aqua asked.

"He likes to veer us off course of missions to have fun. Sometimes I help."

Aqua nodded quietly. She looked towards the tiny window her 'cabin' had. He frowned. So that hadn't worked. He was nothing if not determined. The least he could do was take her mind off the pain. His crewmates had told him time and time again how annoying and distracting he could be. Time to put that to the test. It would be an ultimate show if he could make her comfortable enough.

"Don't stop on my account." She tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I don't think I have the energy for 'fun' right now."

"Don't worry," he assured her, "We'll take of you first."

It was then they heard a clunk on the stairs. They both looked up to see Terra in the doorway, frowning as he looked over them. Aqua had gotten progressively worse in the last few hours. A sweat had broken across her brow and she felt nauseous in a way she knew wasn't your average sea sickness. Jack wasn't a doctor or anywhere near versed in medical know how as their own ship doctor. But Terra had wanted to run with a tight crew. An in and out sort of job with stealth. Taking the entire ship would have been a bit excessive for a small time job. So he had branched off, leaving the main ship and crew on an island they had claimed for their own. He said he would be back in three or so weeks. Jack knew Terra was likely regretting the decision now.

"How are you two holding up?" Terra asked.

"Terra! Um… Well, she's been coughing mostly."

Terra reached towards her, putting a hand on her forehead. Aqua squirmed slightly, clearly discomforted by the 'tender care' from her captors. She didn't trust them. It was frustrating but understandable considering how many people she watched die on the deck of her last ship just so the pirates could get to her Queen. Jack had his work cut out for him if he was going to get her to relax at all.

"Fever is setting in... We'll be at the island in the morning if we sail all night," Terra said, "We might have to."

Jack wrung a clean rag into the water. He knew she could tend to herself but he had a feeling her pride would prevent her from asking for help if she truly needed it. She wouldn't want to rely on the people who held her 'prisoner' on their vessel. Because they were at the high seas, even if she wanted to run away, she couldn't. But instead of putting it on her head himself, he passed the damp cloth over to her so she could. And she did wipe her face, which was a relief. She could have been extremely petty and fought off every comfort they were trying to provide.

"Luckily the course is short and quick. We're too far away for any interceptors."

"There's the tea that Sandy left in the galley," Terra said. "It should help her sleep through this."

Aqua looked away guiltily. She didn't want to accept their help, but she had no choice if she wanted to live. She couldn't leave this to Elsa to handle on her own. But she also ached something fiercely. She didn't remember hurting this much before in her entire life. It reminded her how extremely sheltered she had been as a child because her father made sure she never went through hardship and after his passing, the King and Queen took her in as Elsa's maid. She owed the royal family her existence.

"Okay. How's Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Ven likes her so much he suggested going to a tavern once Aqua recovers," Terra chuckled.

"Oh, that's what he planted in your mind," Jack said.

Jack grinned unrepentantly. Aqua blanched. She knew Elsa better than anyone. The mere thought of Elsa in some unclean bar in the ends of the kingdom made her stomach twist uncomfortably. Elsa's parents would have been horrified. But… if Elsa would want to go? Who was Aqua to stop her? Every single thing Elsa had ever wanted to do was shot down. She was reprimanded and scolded for even thinking of such things. Aqua opened her mouth to say something but she broke down into a coughing fit shortly thereafter. Jack gently pat her back and offered her a flask. The first few times she had pushed it away, but now she reached for it. To her surprise, it was water, not alcohol.

"Elsa can take care of herself," Jack assure her.

"And if anyone needs an unpoisoned drink after this, it'll be you," Terra said.

Jack snorted as Terra chuckled. Both of them were trying to make light of the situation, she realized, so that she wouldn't panic. She wasn't sure whether to thank them or remind them that she didn't want their sympathy. It was because of them that she was in the situation in the first place. If they hadn't destroyed the ship onsight perhaps they could have looked for an antidote. Now her life hung in the balance of their decision.

"If I drink again it'll be too soon!"

"You're among pirates. You're going to drink again."

Jack gave Aqua a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. He pointedly ignored the way her nose wrinkled in distaste. There wasn't much Jack could do to change her mind but continue doing what he was doing, he supposed. Normally, he didn't care if a woman thought little of him. He would just move on to the next one. However, the situation with Aqua and Elsa was different. They needed to at least get a long so they could take Elsa back home and be done with the whole rescue mission. Aqua's health became a side trip and would cost them time. Also, if the two women liked them and trusted them, they wouldn't try to run away the moment they reached dry land.

"You and Elsa are guests on this ship. We won't force you to do anything," he told her.

Terra was quiet as he watched his first mate trying to comfort Aqua. It wasn't like Jack, but he had given the orders to look after her. They could only hope that the maid would make it through the night. Otherwise, Elsa may be distraught enough to try to escape. It was a careful game they played. Everyone trying to earn trust without giving it themselves. Something would have to give one way or another. So it was a waiting game.

"Jack, you're going to be relieved of duty tonight. You just make sure Aqua doesn't disobey orders," Terra said with a smirk. "Ven and I can cover your shift on watch."

"I thought it was Moana's turn for watch duty?"

"We need her rested for navigation tomorrow," Terra informed them.

"You know you'll fight Ven for it though," Jack said.

"They have separate shifts for a reason."

Aqua looked between them. Clearly she was missing out on some inside joke. However, she bit back curiosity. The banter wasn't helping her any. It made them appear human. But she knew they weren't. No one could walk onto a deck of a ship, kill everyone on sight and still be human. She had to think of them as the monsters they were. Demons in human skin. Otherwise, she would start to sympathize with them. Or worse, start to like them even and agree with their line of thought.

"We take turns with watch when we go on missions," Jack explained when seeing her confusion.

"It's easier with the entire crew, but we have to make due right now."

"We have a lot of members back on the Wayfinder."

Terra sighed. "It was a bad idea, not bringing Namine... She's our ship's doctor."

Aqua paused, wondering why they would want a doctor but then realized it was for her. She winced and looked away. She kept telling herself it was so they could keep her alive for a ransom. Well the joke was on them. No one would be paying a ransom for her. Her father was gone. Their job was only to save Elsa. They would return the Queen but they would get nothing for saving Aqua's life. Anna would perhaps pay, but perhaps not. The council might not let her for a life so meager as Aqua's. But they would pay for Elsa's safe return. If only so they could try to find a more suitable match for their Queen.

"We didn't know they would try anything like that, Terra. It was supposed to be a simple job."

"We're lucky that's all they tried."

Aqua shuddered. She wasn't sure whether it was the poison effecting her or the thought of what was worse than poison.


	9. Grandfather Pabbie

Terra had kept the ship going through the night. It had thankfully been an easy night to sail had sailed for a little while, but Terra had taken this task mostly upon himself. But come morning and when his crew and guests had shaken the dregs of sleep off, he was starting to pull into port. Ven and Moana scrambled to help him dock the ship. Once they were at the pier, Terra stepped off to deal with the port inspector. A silver coin from him managed to get the man to go the other way while Jack helped carry Aqua down the gangplank.

Throughout the night, she had only gotten progressively sicker. She appeared to be at death's door itself. Elsa hovered over her, trying to blot the sweat off Aqua's face. Against her protests, Jack had picked her up, piggy backing her down the deck of the ship, attracting the attention of the people on the dock. Now Aqua was blushing deeply, though it could be partially contributed to fever, draped over his back and he was pretty sure she was sulking.

"You know, you'd be so much lighter if you lost the dress. That has to be at least ten pounds of fabric alone!"

"S-Shut up!"

"Elsa's even wearing more suitable clothes," he pointed out, "And she's the Queen."

She refused to speak. She had clearly noticed Elsa's new clothes and disapproved of the new attire. Even she couldn't disagree that Elsa's new outfit would help her blend in more. The baggier pants and tunic were masking who Elsa truly was. No one would look under that to try to determine who she was. She was just another 'sailor' who had come to shore, just like hundreds before her. As long as she kept her head down, no one would be able to say anything differently. And that's exactly what they needed to keep things quiet.

"Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"You just want me undressed." she grumbled.

Jack shrugged. He was curious about how she looked beneath her dress. He might be a "gentleman" among the crew, but he was a guy. Any guy would be curious, especially considering how close she was pressed against his back. Besides, Jack liked flirting. He was completely unaccustomed to her types of reactions, which only made the game more fun. If there was something Jack enjoyed - it was a good game. Teasing her, even if he didn't really mean it was fun.

"I'm not going to lie. That'd be a benefit for me," he said. "But seriously, you'll have a heat stroke in this thing."

He was melting just by being in contact with her or rather being in contact with the voracious skirts that were practically devouring the both of them with their plume. There was no way that dress wasn't uncomfortable for her. He knew you were supposed to sweat out a fever but Aqua had to be dying in the dress that she was so determined to keep on. He was also aware of the looks she was getting. An elegantly dressed woman on the back of a sailor. She screamed rich nobility, even if she wasn't one. Unless they managed to convince her otherwise, she was only going to paint a target on her back for pickpockets and other naredowellers.

* * *

"Excuse me," Terra said, grabbing the inspector before he dashed off with his coin, "Another coin if you can tell me the best healer you have on the island."

The man grinned as Terra flicked the coin in between his fingers, making it trail across his knuckles and dance in between the joints. The inspector eyed the silver coin with clear appreciation. Terra knew people. Some of them just happened to be easier to read than others. This man was easily tempted by bribes. Why wouldn't he be? He was in a position of power and respect, but not a lot of pay. Certainly not for the kind of life the man appeared to have with his well to do outfit and holier than thou attitude towards Terra himself. But the coin certainly helped sweeten his arrogant disposition.

"That would be Grandfather Pabbie."

"And where do I find him?" Terra asked.

"Across from the Dancing Dove. It's the only pub in town."

He scrambled to catch the coin that Terra flicked to him. Terra began to walk towards town. Elsa, Jack and Aqua trailed behind him. The four of them were going to go into town to find the healer. Meanwhile, Ven and Moana would remain on the ship. Once Aqua was cured, or announced dead, whichever came first, Terra would relieve the two of their watch so they could go drink in the bar. They had earned it for working so hard. He was still tired from sailing through the night. Aqua would be settled one way or another.

"You'll get another coin if you tell no one we're here or where we are going, but if I find out you didn't…"

Jack gestured to the man, as if slitting his throat as he passed. If the inspector told anyone, Jack would be back to kill the man. Their secrecy was the utmost importance. Jack's gesture was more of a bluff than an actual threat. Terra and his crew often didn't kill folks. They just used their 'bad reputation' to scare people. He doubted he looked intimidating considering he was carrying Aqua's prone form across his back.

They marched their way into town. Their tiny little troupe attracted it's fair share of stares, mostly because of Aqua's attire. If the woman had been dressed like any civilian, they wouldn't have given her a second look. Instead, she screamed wealth and money, by wearing her clothes. People were probably sizing them up for picking their pockets. Terra moved his coat back a little, showing those who thought they could get lucky, that he was carrying a handful of pistols around his person. Two in either boot, two on his belt and one shoved into the lapel of his jacket. If they tried anything, they wouldn't get far. That seemed discouragement enough.

'Grandfather Pabbie's' house wasn't far from the Dancing Dove. It was a little stone hut with a white curtain acting as the door. Terra motioned for Jack to stop, and he did, but Elsa bumped into his back, too busy looking at Aqua to realize he had stopped. He caught her by the elbow to keep her from falling before letting her go. He knocked outside the stone, wondering if the old man was even home. If not, Aqua wouldn't last.

"Come in."

Terra pulled back the cloth, allowing Jack to go in first with Aqua. Elsa was tight on his heels, leaving Terra to take up the end of their parade. Inside, there was a tiny old man with wild unmanageable white hair and a shirt, stained with plant matter. His eyes widened when he saw his guests. Hurriedly he cleared a cot for them. Jack took this as his cue to lay Aqua down. The woman was breathing heavily and her eyes were screwed shut, as if even breathing hurt. The old man knelt at Aqua's side, checking her wrist for her pulse before looking up at them.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"Poison," Terra grunted.

He was probably holding his breath just as much as Elsa and Jack were. They wanted to hear desperately that she would be okay. Jack had invested his night keeping her alive. Elsa could potentially lose her best friend. Terra might have said he was keeping Aqua alive to keep Elsa in line, but he felt responsible for her. If they had gotten to the vessel sooner, she wouldn't have tested Elsa's wine. Yes, the woman had done her job, but she didn't deserve to die for it. She was on his ship so it made it his job to see her through to their end mission.

The man checked her over. He was silent as he worked. For the most part, Aqua was a good patient. She moved when he asked her to, she remained still when it was required of her, despite the clear pain that she was in. It was a show of strength on her part. Terra believed she was trying to be strong so that Elsa didn't worry. Though the Queen looked like she was about to pass out from sheer worry. She was a wisp of the woman who had pulled the gun on him, as grief and concern consumed her. Perhaps even guilt because it had been her wine that had poisoned her friend.

"Uscet, better known as assassin's weed." Pabbie told them.

"Is there a cure? Can we save her?" Elsa pleaded.

The elderly man looked at her, a very solemn expression on his face. He took both of Elsa's hands in his, giving them a squeeze. She felt her eyes watering, the anticipation killing her as slowly as the poison was killing Aqua. Terra swallowed thickly. There had to be a cure. But with a name like Assassin's Weed, the signs weren't good. She had survived so far, perhaps on sheer willpower not to leave Elsa alone with the 'big bad pirates' who 'kidnapped' her. If he needed to be Aqua's bad guy to keep her around, then he would be.

"We can try."

The old man hobbled over to shelves and pulled down bottles with worn labels, some completely worn off. Only known to the old man because he knew their uses. Haldi. Bitter root. Lamyotus. Milfoil. Ikoss. Kon. A bottle of something that smelled like a mix of pickled eels and bananas. The old man carefully pinched out what he needed of each item and threw it into a pestle and began to grind it into a fine powder. Once he determined it ready, he dumped it into a kettle and added some water before placing it over the fire.

"What are you doing?" Terra inquired.

"Making a tea. She'll have to drink it," Pabbie said. "It's not a pleasant sort and we can't add anything for the taste."

"Will it save her?"

Pabbie looked immensely old upon hearing the question. He probably got this question a lot, considering he was the only medicine man that the village had. Herbs might be too late to save Aqua. Considering the amount of time the poison had already been in her system. They may very well be too late to keep her at all. No one could say they hadn't tried their best to save her. Terra hadn't even asked how much coin this would cost him to save her life. He considered it well worth whatever it was going to be.

"That depends on her." he said, "The medicine will help, but she has to do the rest of the work. She has to want to live. She'll have to stay overnight…"

Terra loathed to lose time that they could have used getting ahead of their enemies, but he knew the old man was right. They couldn't do anything for her if they kept moving her around like this. It would not let her rest and recover or even let her get her strength back enough so she could overcome the poison, even with the cure soon on it's way. Terra supposed he could get some rooms at the inn for the crew. He could stay on the ship, so no one would try to make off with anything. Pirates weren't the only thieves to worry about.

"I can stay with her," Jack volunteered.

Both Terra and Elsa looked at him in surprise, mostly because the words had been on the very tip of Elsa's tongue. Jack volunteering for a second night to watch over Aqua had clearly been unexpected. He was under no obligation to do so. Even if he had been the one to bring her on from the Queen's first vessel. He hadn't been the one to poison her, so he shouldn't have felt guilty over her situation.

"Very well," Pabbie said. "But you will help me keep her with us."

Jack nodded. It was, after all, what he had been doing the night before. One more night wouldn't hurt him. Terra regarded Jack carefully. He hadn't seen his first mate so emotionally invested in anything in a very long time. As his friend, it worried him. He didn't know what Jack's state of mind would be if he did end up losing the maid to the poison, but he knew there would be no reasoning with him. Still, he had to give him a chance to reconsider.

"Jack, are you sure?" Terra inquired.

Jack flashed his captain a million watt smile and nodded.


	10. Distractions

Terra led Elsa outside of the healer's hut. Elsa cast one last look over her shoulder to see Jack settling in next to her best friend before the door was closed gently behind them. It felt wrong that she wasn't the one sitting in there with Aqua. Not when it was by traveling with her that Aqua had gotten hurt in the first place. She was immensely guilty because that goblet had been intended for her. But… if the crew had been ordered to kill her, what had they been told to do with Aqua. She would have been a loose end. The thoughts that came to her mind weren't any better than what was happening now. At least the pirates were trying to save her.

"See Elsa? She'll be better in no time," Terra said.

"I'm still worried."

Terra sighed. She knew that he and his crew were doing whatever they could to try to set things right. They certainly didn't have to go out of their way to try and save Aqua's life. Not when Anna had only asked for Elsa's life to be spared. It was sheer dumb luck and maybe some sort of interest in Aqua (from Jack) that had spared her life in the first place. They could have assumed her part of the crew and also part of the ploy to take Aqua's life. But Aqua would never do something like that. She was Elsa's dearest friend.

"How about we explore the island? To take your mind off of things?" he inquired.

"I… I suppose…"

Terra motioned for her to follow him. She hesitated before realizing the only other place she could go safely was the boat. Not too eager to return, she followed him. People who had stared before had gone about their business. No longer interested in the newcomers since they had gone to Pabbie's. It seemed to be the only thing of noteworthiness that the island had at all. Now that the villagers knew what they were there for, it was as if they had become less interesting than tending sheep or drinking in the tavern. Elsa wasn't used to that sort of behavior, but she supposed things would be different if she had been wearing her queenly regalia.

"Did you ever get to explore Arendelle?" he asked.

"Never without an escort," Elsa replied. "Or Aqua."

"Don't consider me an escort then," he replied.

She looked up at him in surprise. How could she not see him as her escort? They weren't about to let her wander the island on her own. Though there was nowhere for her to go. She would likely get herself into trouble with the locals because she simply didn't know how to socialize with them. She had only ever been around nobles. Elsa was smart enough to realize the things that mattered to nobles didn't matter to commoners. If they did, they mattered completely differently. The last thing she wanted to do was to offend someone so much they tried to take it out on her.

However, this whole thing could be a learning experience for her. She could get to know regular ordinary people and learn how to better serve her people as the Queen. Become the leader they needed and wanted. Be the voice for everyone. So she found herself relaxing next to Terra. He might be a crook but he was an honest one. He wouldn't steer her into too much trouble considering her wanted her alive to return to her sister. That being said he didn't have full blind trust.

"All right. I won't."

"If I recall correctly, there's a waterfall nearby. Would you like to see it?" he inquired.

Elsa smiled. She loved outdoor scenery like that. Very very rarely - about as rare as Aqua laughing in full blown hysterics rare - did she ever get to go out of the castle and do the things she wanted to do. She couldn't go to the baker's and try all their pastries. She couldn't go to the book shop and read all day. She couldn't sit with children while their mothers did the mending and tell stories. It was disheartening. However, when she was dressed like one of Terra's crew, no one recognized her as royalty. She could blend right in. She could do whatever she wanted.

"The only waterfall in Arendelle was a six mile hike," she said. "I could never get the guards to let me travel that far!"

It was one of the downsides of a royal life, she supposed. They wanted to keep their monarch safe, but at the same time, stifling the person to death. She had to keep herself safe for the sake of the kingdom. Now more than ever. However, just one moment of selfishness wouldn't hurt, she told herself. It was just a small hike and she would be able to enjoy herself for once without anyone scolding her for doing things that were unbecoming of a Queen. Namely Aqua. She meant well, but it was Elsa's parents that had forced Aqua to change from the little girl who had shyly accepted their request to play to the stern and rule abiding young woman she was. Maybe, this change would be good for Aqua too. If she survived.

"Ours isn't that far away. Still up for it?" he asked.

"Lead the way, Captain?"

* * *

Terra headed toward the path outside of town, leading up and towards the waterfall. He didn't trudge along too quickly. He doubted that someone like Elsa would be able to keep up. Much to his surprise, she followed along eagerly. Like a puppy, being let into the grass for the first time. At first hesitant but then her steps filled with determination and small parts joy. He occasionally had to help her over large obstacles like rocks or ducking under logs. Her glee was palpable. He wondered if this was the first time she had ever really been allowed to explore somewhere without being escorted by at least half a dozen guards.

When they reached the top of the waterfall, he found himself watching her, trying to gauge her reaction. The sheer wonder and awe on her face made the entire trek worth it. She looked as if she had never seen anything more amazing in her entire life. In part, he wondered if that was true. She did seem like people were preventing her from doing whatever she wanted. Terra couldn't live a life like hers. Being told what to do, when to do it, how to do it. No. That life was not for him.

"You can see the whole island from up here…" he heard himself say.

She was wide eyed and smiling so brightly it almost made his chest ache. He was suddenly reminded right then why there was a cruel king after her. She was beautiful in a breathtaking sort of way. But completely and utterly out of his reach no matter what he thought of her. Besides, she hated him because he killed those men and got her handmaid poisoned. Or at least didn't prevent the poisoning from happening. With that thought to sober him, being around her didn't hurt as much. Because pirates and princesses never worked out.

"Worth the hike?"

"It is… Thank you…" she said, her voice hushed.

"Glad you think so."

She walked over to the edge and for a second, he wondered if she would jump. Instead, she sat atop a boulder and looked out over the view. She probably needed a rest because she looked quite winded. He found himself wanting to join her but instead, he forced himself to lean against an old oak tree a few feet away. He folded his arms across his chest to keep them from squeezing into fists.

"I never would have seen this if I hadn't left Arendelle…"

"It was always my favorite part about new places. Seeing what they had to offer."

She turned her baby blue eyes on him, too bright and too knowing. He inhaled slowly to keep from letting anything show. This is supposed to be a quick job. They get Aqua better and then were on their way and paid by the end of the month. That was it. But he found himself wanting to impress her, no matter what it was she asked of him. The hint of a smile tickled the corner of his lips. In his line of work, someone like her was rare to find, but refreshing. She saw things with such reverence that he wanted to show her more. He had seen amazing things in his time on the seas.

"Is that why you started sailing?"

He looked away. He had wanted to impress her but he was not about to share the reason he had started to sail. That was an old jagged wound that refused to heal and she had just poked it. But she didn't know. Only his crew did. He couldn't hold it against her, but he certainly wasn't going to talk about it. Doing so would leave him in a dismal mood for the next few days. He needed his head clear so he could get this job done and his crew home safe. That's all that mattered. Not even a pair of pretty baby blues could convince him otherwise.

"Part of the reason."

"Oh…"

He cleared his throat. He had to get the topic off of himself. This was supposed to be about getting his mind off of Aqua after all. There were plenty of other things that Elsa could latch her focus onto. Namely something safe, like the scenery. The scenery was a safe topic. It had nothing to do with him except for the fact, he helped her get up there. He would eventually have to help her get back down. She might not hold up so well on the return trip, having used all of her energy getting uphill.

"Have you tried the water yet?" he asked, knowing full well that she hadn't. "It's the freshest up here, tapped right from the springs."

Curious, she got up and knelt by the water. He watched as she cupped her hands, dipping them below the surface and sipping it when them to her lips. He knew how mountain water tasted. Despite water having no taste at all, something in the back of his mind told him it was fresher than any other water. And not contaminated with salt like in the ocean. Couldn't drink ocean water or risk hurting yourself. But they made sure they were well stocked, even in the case of emergency or being knocked off course. Naturally tomorrow he would make sure their provisions were restocked considering they now had one more passenger.

"It's…"

"You can bottle some to take back down with us."

He held out a flask to her. His own personal flask. It hadn't been used with alcohol, but he figured she would enjoy taking a little bit of the water back with her. She stared at it, momentarily stunned, but then took it from his hand. She dipped the flask below the water's surface, only bringing it up when it stopped letting air bubbles to the surface. She dried it off on her shirt before putting the flask in a small pouch at her side.

"I'm sure the sunset would look amazing up here," she mused.

"You know, we can stay if you like."

"Don't tease me with promises you can't keep, Captain."

"Tease? I'm the Captain, remember? If I say we can stay, we can stay," he replied with a smirk.

She blushed. Her skin was too pale not to notice the pinking of her face, even in the dying sun. His brain must have fizzled because the only thing he could think of was how cute she was when she blushed. He slowly turned away from her and look to the sunset that she was admiring, if only to keep himself from telling her so. Maybe he should spend less time around her? It would be for the best. And he hadn't even been drinking yet! This would be the worst trip yet if he couldn't drink.

"Thank you…"

"You don't have to thank me for that," he told her.

"Then what do I give you for… everything?"

He wanted to point out that he was getting paid for all of this. But really, he could have just locked her in the brig, let Aqua die and then hand delivered her to her sister. He didn't have to let her have new clothes, or find a cure for Aqua, or take her hiking so she wouldn't stress. He didn't have to do a lot of this. Normally, he wouldn't. A job was a job. But he felt partially responsible for what had happened with Aqua. He wanted this to be an easy job so the easiest route was to do things that were within his power to make his two 'guests' happy. Now if he had to be the bad guy, he would.

"Nothing."


End file.
